Runa Momochi
Runa Momochi (百地 瑠奈 Momochi Runa) was the former vice-president of Midorigaoka Academy's Student Council. She was in Class 3-3. Appearance Momochi is an attractive girl with long, wavy hair which is blond. She has a curvaceous figure and large breasts (which Kurosaki Mafuyu believes to be an F cup). Momochi is usually seen wearing a black headband, and is shown in her Midori Ga Oka Academy uniform, a white shirt and tie. Personality Although she seems to be very kind and generally harmless, that may be a facade for a darker and more manipulative personality. It is later revealed that she has a twisted nature caused by her childhood and likes to make the students that are weaker than her suffer. Background Momochi was the childhood friend of Hayasaka, who always liked to play with her when they were young, but he had forgotten about her after he lost his memories when his mother passed away. Momochi has a tough life after her father leaves the family and thus turning her mother abusive. The situation ceased after her mother remarried, but it had left a scar in Momochi's childhood. It eventually led to Momochi's twisted nature and made her want to make everyone around her suffer more than she did. Momochi had a habit of befriending some strange schoolmates, however, after a certain amount of time, they all quit the school suddenly. And every time, the last sentence that Momochi would say to them was, 'You poor thing' or ‘ i‘m so sorry for you’ It was rumoured that Momochi had something to do with their quitting, which is later revealed to be true. Synopsis Relationships Hanabusa Miyabi Momochi first told Kurosaki that she was concerned about Miyabi, the chairperson of the Student Council, and that she genuinely hoped that the bet (between Saeki and Miyabi's father) would end as soon as possible. However, it turned out that she pretended to be a harmless person in order to get to Hayasaka. Later on, it is revealed that Miyabi had a bet with Momochi - to let the members of the student council fight against the Public Morals Club one by one on their own. Miyabi was the one who protected the students Momochi planned to manipulate from her, which annoyed her and thus resulting in her having a bet with him. If he wins, she will stop harming the other students; but if she wins, he will become hers. Hayasaka Momochi is somehow obsessed with Hayasaka. After tricking him and Kurosaki into drinking the tea she made and resulting in them falling unconcious, she manipulated his memories of Kurosaki and made him forget about his good memories with Kurosaki and the other members of the Public Morals Club. This resulted in Hayasaka having a fight with some other students since he could not remember that he had promised Kurosaki that he'd stop fighting. He immediately got suspension from school afterwards. When Takaomi confronted and interrogated her, she revealed Hayasaka's family background to Saeki which dumbfounded him. It is later revealed that she was the childhood friend of Hayasaka, whom he forgotten about after his mother passed away. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Council Members Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students